Lovers
|ja_kanji = ラバーズ（恋人） |user = Steely Dan |namesake = (tarot card) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = E |speed = D |range = A |persistence = A |precision = D |potential = E }} , is the Stand of Steely Dan, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Lovers is, unlike most Stands, of microscopic size, enabling it to infiltrate the human body unnoticed. It resembles a robotic humanoid creature with an insectoid head and with crab pincers for hands. Its design is a combination of a fly, a flea, and the robot from the 1986 science fiction film .Artbook: JOJOVELLER It represents the Tarot Card , which symbolizes the forming of a bond between people. Lovers is red with blue lenses in the colored manga. It is portrayed as light brown with red lenses in the anime. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | }} Personality Although it obeys Steely Dan's command without question, Lovers also displays its own personality. It has a sly and sneaky temperament and taunts its opponent in combat. Although it recognizes its weakness, it also considers itself terrifying because it has mastered its own strengths and is confident that it can beat both Silver Chariot and Hierophant Green.Chapter 164, The Lovers Part 5 When pushed into a corner, it will flee.Chapter 165, Lovers Part 6 Abilities By Steely Dan's own words, Lovers is very weak, unable to even lift a single strand of hair.Chapter 162, The Lovers Part 3 Because of its microscopic size, Lovers is by itself very vulnerable. However, its ability to infiltrate the brain makes it nonetheless a formidable and elusive Stand that is very difficult to reach and its reach of hundreds of kilometers makes escape impossible. Pain Synchronisation Lovers' primary ability is to enter the brain of its victim, more precisely the brain stem,Chapter 163, Lovers Part 4 and manipulate their pain receptors.Chapter 161, Lovers Part 2 When Steely Dan feels any physical stimuli, be it the pain from a punch, or even the sensation of cracking his fingers, Lovers will go berserk inside the brain and return the pain several folds to its victim, causing them to be in agony. It can even cause phantom pain in absent limbs. It is used to take Joseph Joestar hostage. Organic Waste Clones Lovers can take brain cells and turn them into mush for various uses. First, it can disguise itself as another Stand using the mash to cover itself but can also create a myriad of dummies that aren't the real Stand but can still harm a Stand that has been shrunk to its size. Spores Cultivation Although not inherent to itself, Lovers uses DIO's spores to kill its victims. Thanks to its size, it can carry an individual spore inside someone's brain and then feed it with brain cells in order to make it grow and eventually destroy the brain as it did with Enya's.Chapter 160, The Lovers Part 1 Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= Lovers.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' LoversNervesManga.png|Lovers' first appearance, inside Joseph's brain LoversEPainManga.png|Joseph feeling enhanced pain LoversDisguiseManga.png|Lovers disguised as Hierophant Green LoversClonesManga.png|Lovers creating clones LoversManyClonesManga.png|Lovers hidden between it's many clones Jotarofingerslovers.png|Star Platinum catches Lovers kakbeatslovers.png|Hierophant Green's string wrapped around Lovers, preventing it from moving |-| Anime= Loversnerves.png|Lovers inside Joseph's brain Josephpain.png|Joseph feeling enhanced pain LoversGrowingSpore.jpg|Lovers is growing DIO's spore LoversDisguise.jpg|Lovers disguised as Hierophant Green Lovers StandCard.png|Tarot card representing The Lovers Loversstats.png|Lovers' stats Jojo17fichastand.jpg|Lovers' second stat backdrop |-| Other= Loverssfc.png|Lovers inside Joseph's brain (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game)) Trivia *The Lucky Land print of the associated card lacked an "s" in the "The Lovers" text on the bottom in manga prints. This was corrected in the anime. *The events of the battle against Lovers seems to be based on the 1986 film Innerspace, which was based on the 1966 science fiction film, Fantastic Voyage. *The stand shares the same English voice actor with another Stand: the Tower of Gray. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands